Unexpected Cabin Inspections
by Frozen-Demigod33
Summary: Jason and Percy are busy doing Cabin inspections and stumble across something surprising when they are about to inspect Cabin 13.


_I don't own any of the characters in and I apologize for grammar/spelling mistakes._

* * *

"Why is your cabin so messy?" Percy asked Jason. Both boys stood in front the Zeus Cabin, Percy holding some reports and Jason holding a scroll with the cabins listed on them.

"Shut up," Jason grumbled and gave himself a bad mark on the scroll. They went to the Poseidon Cabin which wasn't much better. Jason looked at Percy who quickly put his hands up in defense.

"Sorry, but my maid, I mean Tyson wasn't here to clean up the place!"

"What kind of excuse is that?"

"A lame one."

"Well at least we agree on something."

Both boys went on inspecting the cabins. The door was wide open to the Athena Cabin and Annabeth was sitting on her bunk studying. A few other Athena kids were studying as well. Annabeth looked up and smiled at Percy, went over to him and kissed him.

"You and Jason are inspecting cabins, huh?" Annabeth asked.

"Yep."

"What does my cabin get?" Annabeth asked.

"Five out of five," Jason said marking it down on the scroll. Annabeth nodded and left the boys to their business. They paused again when they reached the Aphrodite cabin. Piper was gagging on her bunk.

"Pipes, what is it?" Jason asked, looking worried.

"This place reeks of perfume!" she complained. She yanked the scroll out of Jason's hand and marked down four out of five.

"Finally, someone agrees with me," Percy said in relief. Piper smirked.

"Can I join you two?"

"Sure, Pipes." Jason held her hand as they continued to inspect cabins.

* * *

They eventually reached cabin 13, one that they were all reluctant to inspect. They stared at it's obsidian black walls with skeletal bones crudely melted in. Two torches with green fire stood on either side of the door. The door was shut like usual and the three demigods were unsure if Nico di Angelo was even awake. The son of Hades slept in usually until noon and gods forbid if anyone went to wake the boy up. It was occasionally seen that Nico was up by nine, though his hair was messier than usual and he looked extremely grumpy.

Percy swallowed, "Should we knock?"

Jason frowned, "I don't know. What if he sends skeletons after us?"

Piper sighed. Nico di Angelo was a slightly intimidating kid, but he wasn't so bad once you got to know him. She was unsure why the boys were so frightened by him. She went and was about to knock on the door when she heard a shriek.

All three of them jumped back in surprise. Percy was about to barge in with his sword when he the shriek turned into laughter. The person on the other side of the door continued to giggle insanely.

"Nico laughs?" Piper asked incredulously.

As long as he'd known Nico, Jason had only seen Nico smile on a few occasions and let out a laugh once. But he'd never heard the guy shriek with laughter like he was now. He turned to Percy who's jaw was dropped. Apparently, the son of Hades laughing was also news to him.

"Stop!" the heard Nico yell between laughs, "Oh my gods, no let me go! Stop! Stop! I— hee hee, no quit it!"

Percy opened the door, slightly worried if Nico was having a bizarre nightmare, but the sight they saw was much different.

Will Solace was sitting on top of Nico who was only wearing his shirt and boxers. The son of Apollo had Nico's arms pinned so he couldn't fight back and was mercilessly poking his sides, which was the cause of Nico's laughter.

Jason's jaw dropped, "You're ticklish?!" That probably wasn't the best thing to say because all at once Will and Nico stopped and stared at the three demigods looking at them. Nico's face turned bright red. Will Solace didn't look much better.

The son of the sun god stammered, "Uh, uhm, I was just uh…"

Percy frowned, "He tickled you into saying that I wasn't your type?"

Moments later, Percy, Jason and Piper were running for their lives from several skeletons, while Will was scolding Nico for using his underworld-y powers.


End file.
